Double Twin Trouble
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: 2 new kids come to Ouran and they are twins. Not just any twins, but they are worse than the Hitachiin's. What if all 4 of the twins become close friends? What if one of the newbies starts to get closer with Kaoru. Will both of the older twins get jealous
1. Bored

Double Twin Trouble

**I am so sorry! I keep breaking my vow of not starting another story until my others are done. What can I say? I can't help myself.**

**This is an Ouran Highschool Host Club Fic with some of my OC's. The appearance of Daren and Dylan Jones at Ouran will make things interesting. If you don't know about Daren and Dylan look in my story 'The Artist and The Student' They aren't in that one as much, but this one is based on twincest.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, language, twincest, sexual content in later chapters. If you don't like don't read.**

**I own NOTHING. Okay I own the plot and my OC's but that's about it...**

* * *

><p><span>Kaoru<span>

"What are you talking about, Tono?" I yawned. To tell the truth I wasn't even paying attention to the ranting of our 'king'. I was just sitting trying to think about something interesting. I took a glance at Hikaru, and I knew that he was thinking the same thing. His amber eyes glinted, but not with mischief. No it wasn't mischief, it was more dull than that. It was boredom.

"Seriously m' lord, your getting a little carried away with your ranting." My brother sighed.

"You both need to learn how to listen better." Tamaki said in a demanding tone, and then cleared his throat. "As I was saying. You both need to stop with your perverted ways before you make Haruhi's mind rot! She needs-"

"I need a break from your ranting senpai" Said cross-dresser spoke.

"Haruhi don't be like that!" Tamaki cried.

"You know things really have been boring lately." I said along with my brother.

"How?" The king demanded.

"Kao-chan and Hika-chan are right." Honey said. "There really hasn't been anything that exciting happening."

"Hm." Mori, being Mori, didn't say anything, much anyway.

"Well I don't think that you will have to worry about that much longer." Kyouya said as he glanced in our direction.

"What do you mean-"

"-by that senpai?" I finish.

"There are going to be a couple new students at Ouran. They will be in your class, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru."

"Really now." My brother glanced at me with a smirk.

"Sounds interesting." We might have just found a few more toys.

"Yes. They are transfer students from America."

"Mommy how do you know this?" Tamaki asks. "None of us do."

"Why should it matter how I found out?" The shadow king countered.

"Touche."

"When are they supposed to be here?" Haruhi asked. Even she seemed interested in the new comers. That is just how boring everything has gotten.

"Today actually." Kyouya responded.

"Why today?" I wondered.

"Yeah, it's Friday. Why would they start school today?"

"Who knows." Kyouya said.

"Maybe they don't like Monday's." Honey suggested from where he sat eating his cake.

"All I know is that we don't need any more idiots in this school." Haruhi said. (She thinks she's smart. What a darn shame)

"What else do you know about them, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked his best friend. For once he was completely ignoring Haruhi's comment. (Good for him)

"Nothing much really." Kyouya admitted. It's a miracle. "All I know is that they are in the same class as the twins and Haruhi."

"How do you not know?" Hikaru asks. "You normally know everything."

"Sense I don't know their names I can't know that much about them."

"Whatever." Hikaru muttered. Then he smirked at me, and I smirked back.

"Hopefully they like games." We said.

* * *

><p><span>Daren's POV<span>

"Wow." I heard my brother say as we glanced at our new school, Ouran High.

"Yeah. This place is huge." I said and glanced at my brother. He glanced back with a small smile.

"Let's go."

"Alright." I responded. "Hey Dylan, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Daren. I am just fine." I could see it in his eyes that he was nervous, but he didn't say it. I wish he wouldn't try to act tough in front of me. I know that he is the weaker one, but he always tries to act stronger than he actually is.

"If your sure." I give a smirk, and we head through the gates of our new school.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it. Ouran Highschool Host Club is my new obsession.<strong>

**Now time to get to bed. It's 12AM here. Good Night, or morning.**

**Review?**


	2. Twins meet twins

Chapter 2

**I am working on 4 things at once and I am bad at multi-tasking so please be patient with me. The Artist and The Student is still my first priority. I am hoping to get the next chapter up tonight.**

**Chapter 2 awaits!**

* * *

><p><span>Dylan's POV<span>

"Are you sure that your okay?" My brother asked again. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the question that he has been asking me.

"Of course I am, Daren. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"I don't know." My brother said with a glance at me. "It's just that you don't look like your okay. You look uncomfortable."

"Of course I do." I smile. "It's a new school and it's gigantic. Also we have to wear uniforms, ad you know that I don't like them, even if the colors aren't that bad." I wouldn't tell him that my side was actually making me feel uncomfortable, I couldn't. He was protective of me to begin with, and then after what happened a few months ago made him even more protective.

"I know." Daren laughs. "I hate having to wear these uniforms too. Now people will get us even more mixed up"

"Yeah. More fun games to play." I grinned back.

"Hopefully the teachers here aren't as crazy as the ones in California."

"Hopefully not!" I laughed. "The last thing that we need is more creepers."

"True that." My brother smiled as we stopped in front of the room that we were supposed to be at. I gulped and shared a look with my brother as he knocked on the door. An older looking woman, that seemed to be in her mid thirties opened the door.

"What is it?" She asked. Her brown hair framed her face as she spoke. She looked like she was seeing double.

"We are your new students. I'm Daren and this is my brother Dylan." Daren answered her. I could feel that he was just as nervous as I was.

"Oh, yes. The transfer students from America. Please come in, and introduce yourself to the class." She answered and disappeared back into the room. That was what made me nervous. Meeting the new people, our new classmates. I glanced at my brother as he did the same thing to me. He gave me a reassuring nod.

We both stepped forward and into the classroom. I was slightly behind Daren. I was afraid that these kids would look at us weird like other people did, after all we were closer than most brothers were. Come to think of it we were close to our older brother too, but he didn't share what we shared. I was closer to my twin than I was with our older brother.

We stood at the front of the class side by side, not really caring what people thought. Well I knew that's what Daren was thinking anyway.

Hikaru's POV

God! When the club met up earlier during lunch we discussed how boring things had been. I am glad other people agreed with Kaoru and I. There haven't really been that many interesting things happening lately. I wish something would happen to make the boredom go away. I mean sure we had the Host Club, and we also had Haruhi and Tamaki to bother. Speaking of Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi." I said as I sat down on her right side, while Kaoru took his seat at her left. I don't see why Kaoru looked like he was spacing out. Normally I could read his mind, but today I couldn't. I was busy trying to think of all the games we were going to play with the new students.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru." Haruhi greeted us. "Kaoru what are you thinking about?" She asked. For once it wasn't Kaoru who read my mind, it was Haruhi. The female host still amazed me. Kaoru looked towards us with a bored expression. I know that this wasn't his favorite class, but we just got here, he shouldn't be bored already.

"Just thinking about what the new students will be like." He said in his usual soft tone. As usual our thoughts didn't stray from each other. I smirked at the thought. Nothing would ever come between us, but lately it seems that Kaoru is acting strange.

"Now class." Mrs. Maki spoke up from her desk. She was a small woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She was in her mid-to-late-thirties. She was about to continue speaking when a knock was heard from the door. Mrs. Maki got up from her desk and walked over to the door mumbling something that went along the lines of 'This better be important.'

"I wonder who that could be." Haruhi wondered.

"Who cares?" I stated.

"As long as it isn't the chairman again." Kaoru agreed.

"That was one messed up day." I agreed with a smirk. It was funny at how mad the chairman got at one of our pranks.

"Oh, yes. The transfer students from America." I heard Mrs. Maki say. "Please come in and introduce yourselves to the class." With that she turned and came back into the room. The whole class watched as the new students walked in together. One of them was just slightly in front of the other.

My eyes widened, and I could tell that Kaoru's did to. Actually I am sure that most eyes widened slightly. Two boys stood in the front of the class. Both wearing the black pants, and blue blazer that the male students were forced to wear. They both looked to be around the age of 16, not surprising. What the surprising thing was the way that they looked.

Two heads of bronze colored hair. Two sets of brow/amber eyes looking into the room filled with students. Two slightly paled figures stood in front of us. I couldn't believe it. Another set of twins, no, another set of _identical_ twins were here.

"Class these students are Daren and Dylan Jones from America." Mrs. Maki stated. "Please give them help if they need it. Now would you both please introduce yourselves." She turned her face to the two boys that were standing.

"Normally we wouldn't sense you just said our names yourself." The twin on the left said.

"But we will because if we don't all of you will get us mixed up, which I am sure that you will anyways." The other twin said. "I am Daren."

"And I am Dylan. We recently moved here from San Francisco, California."

"Thank you boys. Please find an empty seat and sit." I noticed how Haruhi frowned when the teacher said this. _What's with her? _I wonder and I shared a glance with Kaoru that said he was thinking the same thing. We watched as the commoner raised her hand.

"Mrs. Maki."

"What is it Mr. Fujioka?" She looked at Haruhi.

"Do they need help finding their classes for the day?"

"Actually they might." Mrs. Maki grumbled. "Do you boys need help around the school, or did you look around before coming to the class?"

"Having a little help would be nice." The two new twins mumbled.

"Alright." She nodded. "Mr. Fujioka would you like to show them around?"

"I am fine with that." She answered. I frowned a little. I didn't want her to go off around the school with two complete strangers. I knew that Kaoru felt the same because he glanced at her.

"Kaoru and I will go with her." I volunteered.

"So be it." Mrs. Maki sighed. She knew the routine by now. Where Kaoru went, I went and vice versa. I could tell that she wasn't happy about it though. "Go on before I change my mind. It is probably better to show them around while the halls are empty." We nodded and walked out of the classroom as fast s possible. Daren and Dylan followed behind more slowly.

"Hi." Haruhi said as we started to walk down the halls. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Nice to meet you." Dylan said with a smile. I wondered how I could tell which was which, Oh well it's no big deal.

"Hi." Daren said.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and-" I started.

"-i'm Kaoru Hitachiin." My brother finished.

"Nice to meet you all." Dylan's smile looked somewhat forced this time.

"Well this is where your first class of the day will be, and-" Haruhi said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Daren asked. I felt panic rise in the back of my throat. How did he know that he was actually a she?

"Daren we both know that your not sorry for anything that you do." Dylan said.

"The reason I am wearing a boy's uniform is because I am supposed to." Haruhi responded to the question calmly.

"No your not. Your not a boy so why are you wearing one, and why does the teacher think your a boy when your clearly a girl?"

"How did you know that I was a girl?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi." I said. "Your supposed to argue that you are a boy."

"But I'm not."

"Hikaru they already know." I sighed irritably.

"How did you guys know that she was not a he?"

"It's easy to tell." Dylan said.

"If most people in the school believe her to be a boy then they are stupid." That blow hit hard sense at first I thought she was a boy.

"How is it easy?"

"Adams apple." Daren said.

"Adams what?" I said along with my twin.

"Every human being has an adams apple. I would go on with scientific terms, but I don't want to make you feel stupid. It is the lump in your neck. Like I said every human has one, but you can't notice the girls. It just doesn't stand out, while the guys Adam's Apple you can see." Dylan explains.

"In scientific terms it is called the Laryngeal Prominence." Daren added.

"So that's how you could tell." Kaoru commented.

"That, and her eyes are too big to belong to a man." Daren said.

"Okay let's get back on track." Haruhi said and continued walking.

"What's the rush?" Daren smirks.

"Daren, it's school. You would do the same exact thing back at home."

"So?" Before the twins got into their conversation any farther I said.

"This is the last period of the day, and then we have club to go to."

"Club?"

"You know what club is, right?" Kaoru said with a smirk. At least he also feels the need to get a little fun out of this.

"Of course we do. We just don't know what club you guys are in." They said. I wonder if that's how we sounded like when we spoke at the same time.

"It's a Host Club." Haruhi stated.

"Host Club?"

"Yes it's a club for young men who have way to much time on their hands that entertain young ladies who also have to much time on their hands." Kaoru and I said at the same time and we shared a glance afterwards.

"I think that we have been listening to Tono to much." I sigh.

"I agree."

"Wait how are we getting home anyways?" I heard Daren ask as we kept walking. I gave him a curious look as Dylan started to walk but now he was facing us. With a roll of his eyes he sighed.

"Marcus is coming to get us after school. Ring any bells?" When Daren shook his head Dylan added. "You need to pay more attention."

"Your one to talk."

"So what time is he coming to get you?" Haruhi asked.

"Actually I am not sure."

"Proves my point." Daren stated.

"Sorry to disappoint, but he never mentioned anything about what time. You mind texting him?"

"Of course not." Daren says. He took out his phone and started pressing buttons and snapped it shut.

"Who is Marcus?" Kaoru asked.

"The guy paying for this school." Daren said. "The rich bastard has everything." Shortly after that his phone vibrated and he looked at it. Then he pressed random buttons again and snapped his phone shut again.

"What time?" Dylan asked.

"Sometime between 4:30 and 5:00."

"Joy."

"Come on you guys." Haruhi said, looking annoyed. "Let's hurry up so that we can get to club on time."

"Coming Haruhi." I said with a smile and moved so that I stood beside her.

"Do you guys mind if we come with you for club?" Dylan asks.

"Sure, but you might not like it." Kaoru said.

"Were fine with it-" Daren said with a smirk and he let his twin finish off the sentence.

"-as long as it's interesting." I looked back and shared a glance and a smirk with my brother. What do you know, our favorite word.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank EmeraldSky67 for my first reviewer of this story and I appreciate it.<strong>

**The story should get better soon but like I said in the above authors note, I am writing 4 things at once so please be patient.**

**Because patience is a virtue.**

**I do not have that virtue.**

**Review? **


End file.
